Un démon au paradis
by Aina666
Summary: Une alterative au fantôme de l'opéra.


Ma deuxième fic sur le Fantôme. Cette fois, j'ai décidé qu'elle serait plus longue mais je ne sais pas encore bien où cela va me mener. Il s'agit d'une alternative à l'histoire de Leroux, parsemée d'élément d'autres adaptations. J'y explique entre autre le passé d'Erik, avant les évènements impliquant Christine. J'y inclus également de temps à autre des chansons. N'hésitez pas à poster des review, ça m'encourage à continuer à écrire. Le style d'écriture n'est peut-être pas très bon, je ne sais pas, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que j'essaie de m'améliorer ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous remercie d'avance de votre lecture.

Un démon au Paradis

Chapitre 1 :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ? Et tu oses prétendre que c'est mon fils ? Quelle sotte tu fais. Je refuse de le garder et quant à toi, je pense que tu vas devoir partir ! Je ne tolèrerai pas une trainée chez moi, Louise Muhlheim !

-Joseph, je vous assure que c'est bien votre fils, je vous suis toujours restée fidèle mon cher époux. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. Qu'avons-nous pu faire au Bon-Dieu pour mériter ça ? Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut tout de même pas l'abandonner comme ça.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il y a des rats non ? dit-il avec un sourire et un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Pas question ! Nous finirions damnés si nous faisions une chose pareille. Je m'en occuperai, il ne quittera jamais notre demeure et jamais vous n'aurez à supporter su vue.

Louise de Morel, d'origine noble, avait épousé Joseph Muhlheim en été 1854. Elle était la source principale de la richesse de la famille. Durant des années ils essayèrent d'avoir un fils, ce que faisaient tous les nobles et les riches afin de perpétuer leur nom. Cette entreprise échouait systématiquement au cours des 5 ans qui suivirent leur union.

C'est le 9 octobre 1860 qu'était né le premier héritier des Muhlheim. Ils avaient projeté de l'appeler Eden, pour souligner sa perfection. Malheureusement pour elle, cette riche famille alsacienne avait mis au monde un garçon dont l'aspect seul suffirait à en faire la risée de la région et à la déshonorer. Joseph et Louise cachèrent l'enfant dans les combles de leur maison, prétextant un enfant mort-né. Erik fut le nom que ses parents lui donnèrent, celui d'Eden convenant peu à la situation.

Le père, comme il en avait été convenu, n'avait plus jamais vu son fils. Mme Muhlheim était la seule à voir le petit étant donné qu'engager une bonne à cet effet aurait ruiné leurs plans. Au fil des années, malgré le dégout certain qu'il lui inspirait, elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Il lui arrivait même de disparaitre pour aller bercer le petit en lui entonnant un air de musique.

_Sleep Eden sleep__  
__My fallen son__  
__Slumber in peace_

_Cease the pain  
Life`s just in vain  
For us to gain  
Nothing but all the same_

_No healing hand  
For your disease  
Drinking scorn like water  
Cascading with my tears_

_Beneath the candle bed__  
__Two saddened angels - in heaven, in death_

_Now let us lie  
Sad we lived sad we die  
Even in your pride  
I never blamed you_

_A mother`s love  
Is a sacrifice  
Together sleeping  
Keeping it all_

_No sympathy  
No eternity  
One light for each undeserved tear_

_Beneath the candle bed  
Two souls with everything yet to be said_

Celui-ci lui répondant en souriant et en fermant ses deux grands yeux orange, il déposait parfois, de ses infimes lèvres, un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Elle se mettait alors à sangloter et quittait la pièce immédiatement. Comment cet enfant pouvait-il être si gentil avec la vie qu'il menait ? Sa mère, ainsi qu'elle le sous-entendait dans sa berceuse, aurait parfois préféré qu'il repose à jamais, leur épargnant à tous deux des souffrances inutiles.

Cinq ans passèrent de cette manière. Pendant ce temps, la région était victime des tensions grandissantes entre la France et la Prusse. Le peuple alsacien s'appauvrissait de plus en plus et même les foyers les plus aisés étaient touchés. Les Muhlheim étaient contraints à vendre certaines de leurs propriétés terriennes et bien d'autres biens. Le mari avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme en réponse à leur situation en déclin. Son épouse, quand à elle, restait la plus lucide et essayait tant bien que mal de les préserver de la misère.

-Joseph, il me reste un médaillon en or à vendre. Nous pourrons en tirer un bon prix. Cela devrait nous suffire pour vivre quelques semaines. Je serai de retour ce soir. Cela dit en passant, vous devriez arrêter de boire. Près de la moitié de nos gains servent à payer votre alcool. Je ne me tuerai pas à la tâche et je ne vendrai pas tout ce qui m'est cher si c'est pour que vous dilapidiez tous de la sorte, mon ami. Tenez le vous pour dit. Bonne journée et à ce soir.

L'homme grommela quelques insultes contre son épouse et avala la dernière gorgée de son verre de whisky. Encore peu satisfait et pourtant dans un état d'ébriété avancé, il se dirigea vers la petite vitrine du salon qui contenait les bouteilles. Il n'y trouva qu'un flacon vide. Il sortit de ses gonds et envoya la bouteille se fracasser contre le mur en poussant un cri de bête. Il titubait mais parvint à fouiller la cuisine et le salon. Rien. Il maudit une nouvelle fois sa femme qui avait oublié d'en acheter. En outre, elle avait emporté avec elle tout l'argent qu'il leur restait pour terminer le mois. Il lui était donc impossible d'aller s'en procurer à la ville la plus proche. Mais une idée avait germé dans son esprit depuis quelques jours déjà. Celle-ci lui avait paru farfelue et peu gratifiante mais qu'importait maintenant ? Rien si ce n'est de se procurer l'infâme élixir. Il entreprit de monter les escaliers qui menaient aux combles. A trois reprises il manqua de les dévaler. Lorsqu'il parvint au dessus et qu'il eut traversé le couloir, il prit la petite clef qui se trouvait sous le tableau, à droite de la porte du fond. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il introduisit la clef dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit être croyant voir entrer sa mère. Le garçon écarquilla ses grands yeux orange et recula. Son père le prit par le bras et l'emmena.

Ils prirent leur voiture, tirée par le dernier cheval qu'il leur restait, et mirent le cap sur la ville la plus proche. Il plaça un sac de jute sur la tête de son enfant afin d'arpenter les rues à la recherche de quelqu'un qui aurait bien voulu acheter le petit contre quelques malheureuses pièces. Sur la place de la ville était installé un cirque tenu par des bohémiens. C'était l'occasion rêvée ! Lequel de ces brigands n'aurait pas vendu père et mère pour obtenir un monstre de foire ? Ce genre de spectacle était très prisé à l'époque et rapportait énormément d'argent à son propriétaire. L'enfant fut échangé contre 50 francs, de quoi acheter quelques bouteilles de whisky. Une fois de retour au manoir familial, Joseph de saoula comme à son habitude.

Il devait être 19h lorsque Mme Muhlheim passa la porte d'entrée. La maison empestait l'alcool encore bien plus qu'à l'habitude. Or, elle savait parfaitement que toutes les bouteilles étaient vides avant qu'elle ne parte le matin même. Où son mari avait-il trouvé la bouteille qui gisait sur le sol juste à côté de lui ? Jamais elle ne sut jamais pourquoi mais un pressentiment horrible lui fit face à cet instant. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et constata avec effroi que la porte de la chambre de son fils était entre-ouverte. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle redoutait était arrivé. C'est en pleurs qu'elle redescendit et brisa tout ce qu'elle trouvait dans le salon. S'en suivit une violente dispute. Le lendemain matin, Mme Muhlheim avait quitté sa demeure, laissant son mari livré à lui même.

Elle s'installa à Paris, y connut un noble et l'épousa l'année qui suivit, faisant table rase du passé. Joseph quand à lui, sombrant de plus en plus dans la déprime et l'alcoolisme, mourut en hiver 1867.

Chanson: Two for Tragedy de Nightwish = tous droits réservés aux propriétaires


End file.
